24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Sidebar documentation
This is the documentation for Template:Sidebar. =Instructions= To include this template on a page, use the following syntax: : * Spaces are not necessary, but may be included to make the sidebar easier to read and edit. * Enter the values just as you would like them to appear on the page. =Parameters= This template uses the following parameters: * image : The image to be used in the sidebar, e.g. * name : The name of the person or character, or the title of the episode or book. * title : The title bolded against a blue background on the sidebar. Defaults to the } field if no input is given. * width : The width of the sidebar, in pixels, e.g. 300px. Defaults to 250px. * left : The width of the left sidebar column, as a percentage or absolute pixel value. Defaults to 33%. * line : Setting this parameter adds a line to separate in-universe from out-of-universe information, such as actor and seasons. * sidebarstyle : CSS lines to customize the appearance of the entire sidebar table. * titlestyle : CSS lines to customize only the sidebar's title cell. Characters * birthdate : The character's date of birth, if known * birthplace : The character's place of birth, if known * father : The character's father, if stated, italicized if deceased * mother : The character's mother, if stated, italicized if deceased * siblings : Any known siblings, italicized if deceased * age : The character's age on a particular day, if known * nationality : The character's country of citizenship, if known. * religion : The character's practiced religion, if known. * residence : A list of locations where the character is known to have lived, from most recent to least (only if their residence was shown or otherwise explicitly stated) * education : A list of schools and/or degrees the character attended/received * alias : A list of the character's known aliases. * affiliation : Major groups, organizations, or military branches the character was a member of, from most recent to least * profession : Positions the character is shown or stated to have filled, from most recent to least * rank : For military-only characters, their highest rank * marital : The character's most recent marital status; one of "Married/Divorced/Widow/Widower/Separated" * spouse : A list of the character's spouses, with qualifiers in parentheses * sigothers : A list of the character's non-spouse significant others, from most recent to least * children : A list of the character's children * others : The character's other family members, with the relation in parentheses, in generational order * deathdate : The character's date and time of death, if known. If during a season, use the form Day 3: 12:04am * deathcause : The character's cause of death, if applicable; e.g. Shot by Jack Bauer * status : Whether a character is alive, deceased, or unknown. Use only these three values. * actor : The actor playing the character. e.g. Mary Lynn Rajskub * voiceactor : The voice performer who portrayed a character found only in 24: The Game. e.g. Alexander Polinsky * stunts : For instances when stunt doubles also appeared as a character. * seasons : All television seasons the character appeared in, separated by commas. e.g. 4, 5. This is not to be used in conjunction with the appearances field. * firstseen : The episode in which the character first appeared. e.g. "Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am" * lastseen : The episode in which the character last appeared. e.g. "Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm" * episode : Used if a character appeared in only one episode. e.g. "Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am" * firstmentioned : The episode in which a mentioned character was first mentioned. * lastmentioned : The episode in which a mentioned character was last mentioned. * mentioned : Used if a character was mentioned in only one episode. * deleted : Used if the character appears only in deleted scenes. * also : Insert 24: The Game in the also field if the character was both in the television series and The Game. Do not specify missions. * appearances : Used if the character was seen only in 24: The Game, or any of the comics, novels, etc. Such characters never appear in the television series, and this field cannot be used in conjunction with the seasons field. * firstappeared : If appearances is used: the first Game Mission or comic/novel if character appears in more than one * lastappeared : If appearances is used: the last Game Mission or comic/novel if character appears in more than one Locations * type : The type of location or organization (e.g., "Private military company" or "Intelligence gathering") * location : The location of the place in question (e.g., 21500 Riverside Drive, Burbank, California) * residents : Characters known to have lived at or in the location * employees : Characters known to have worked at the company/organization and their position * population : The city/town's population, if given * patients : A list of characters that stayed at the hospital/medical facility as patients * crew : A list of crew aboard a flight/vehicle, or total complement * passengers : A list of passengers aboard a flight/vehicle, or total complement * origin : The place of origin for a flight/vehicle * destination : The intended destination for a flight/vehicle The following parameters are intended for use in pages about states, counties, cities, and neighborhoods only: * country : The country where the region is located, if known, preferably using the Country template; e.g. * county : The county where the region is located, if known; e.g. Los Angeles County * state : The state in which the region is located, if known; e.g. California * city : The city in which the neighborhood is located, if known/applicable; e.g. Los Angeles Episodes * title : The episode's title, using only the time of day in quotes. * season : The season number, e.g. 2 * number : The episode number, e.g. 5 * airdate : The original U.S. airdate, e.g. November 26, 2002 * prev/next : The following and preceding episode titles, e.g. Day 8: 5:00pm-6:00pm * rating : The first-run Nielsen rating, with total viewers in parentheses, e.g. 4.0/9 (11.81m) * code : The production code, e.g. 2AFF05 * length : The episode's running time, in the form MM:SS * author or teleplay/story : The writer or writers, as credited in the episode. * director : The director, e.g. Jon Cassar * released : The date(s) of the episode's releases on DVD, VHS, or Blu-Ray. ''24: The Game'' missions * name : The mission's title in quotes, e.g. "Storming the Ship" * mission : The mission number, e.g. 5 * prev/next : The following and/or preceding mission title, e.g. Ricin Wired to Blow * hour : The hour during which the mission is set; e.g. 6:00am-7:00am * prevhr/nexthr : The first mission of the following and/or preceding hour, e.g. Chase Found Out * type : The mission's gameplay type, generally one of the following: Shooting/Driving/Hacking/Interrogation * playable : The mission's playable characters listed, e.g. Jack Bauer Tony Almeida * weapons : A list of the available weapons if any, e.g. M5K Deutsche Tag-17 Pistol * bonus : The bonus reward for achieving the mission targets, e.g. SWAT Team Member character model Actors and crew members * birthplace : The actor's place of birth, e.g. Santa Monica, California. * birthdate : The actor's date of birth, e.g. February 25, 1971. * role : The actor's character, and/or the crew member's position title. e.g. Lynn McGill or Executive producer Comic books * author : The author or authors of the book, e.g. Vaughn/Haynes * artist * letterer * editor * publisher : The company that published the book, e.g. IDW Publishing * published : The date of publication, e.g. July 28, 2004 Novels and Reference Books * author : The author of the book, e.g. Marc Cerasini * publisher : The company that published the book, e.g. Harper Entertainment * published : The date of publication, e.g. January 21, 2003 * pages : The number of pages, e.g. 224 * isbn : The ISBN number, e.g. 0060535504 Soundtracks * composer : The composer of the music, e.g. Sean Callery * released : The release date of the disc, e.g. December 7, 2004 * tracks : The number of tracks, e.g. 19 DVD Sets * region : Region encoding used on the set, e.g. 2 * released : The release date of the disc, e.g. December 7, 2004 * discs : The number of discs, e.g. 7 * studio : The studio releasing the set, e.g. Fox Home Entertainment * aspect : The aspect ratio of the main (not bonus) feature, e.g. 1.78:1 Category:Wiki 24